God of the Storm
by lethargic13
Summary: aftera failed assassination attempt when he's six Naruto meets Kyuubi and everything changes
1. Chapter 1

6 year old Naruto was getting ready for bed in his crappy apartment in the Konoha slums when he heard the groan of the front door opening and closing softly. He walks out of his bedroom to see who it is when he's grabbed from behind and his mouth his covered by his assailant's hand. Overcome with fear he bites down on the hand until he draws blood and the hand is pulled away.

"Fuck I was gonna make this painless brat but now I'm gonna drag this out." The assassin said pinning Naruto to the floor and taking out a kunai stabbing it in his left hand and dragging it up Naruto's arm and down his chest.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah stop, please stop I didn't mean it I swear, just please stop," Naruto screamed while crying.

"Hey its nothing personal kid just a job but then you had to make this hard on yourself by biting me," the assassin said digging the kunai into his stomach and pulling out another kunai, "well time to die kid."

"No, no, NO!" Naruto screamed grabbing the kunai in his stomach and pulling it out and swinging wildly with his eyes closed. After over a minute of not feeling anymore pain Naruto opened his eyes to see his would be assassin on the floor with a surprised look in his eye and a kunai in his chest breathing shallowly.

"Well kid cough, cough ya killed me" the assassin said.

"Wh-why… why da try to kill me" asked Naruto who couldn't understand why someone would want to kill him.

"Nothin personal kid but I'm an assassin, a killer for hire someone on your village council wants ya dead and hired me to do it." The assassin stated.

"Why, why would they want me dead?" askeda confused and terrified Naruto.

" hahhaha Because kid they see you as a threat to their power and people with power always want to stay in power at any cost" said the assassin, " that why I hate polititians."

"Why would I be a threat to them, I'm six?" asked the extremely confused and terrified child.

"hahaha 'Cause brat you're a Jinchurikki, a demon container, of one of the Biju, that's what it said in the file atleast." The assassin said then started laughing aagain before closing his eyes and going silent.

The assassins statement just caused Naruto to start crying harderuntil he exhausted himself and slept.

Waking up in a sewer Naruto was confused as to were he was and started trying to find away out. Wandering through corridor after corridor until finaly seeing a red light at the other end of the hallway and running towards it Naruto finds himself infront of a giant cage with a piece of paper with the word seal on it and walking out of the darkness of the cage was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Hello Naruto I'm glad to see you finally made it my name is Hikari or as you probably know me the Kyuubi no Kitsune," she said making Naruto's eyes widen in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

"B-b-but the Yondaime killed you!" Yelled a shocked Naruto.

"Please a human could never defeat me especially since he had the Shinigami do it he actually thought the Shinigami would seal me away forever in you" Hikari said.

"B-but you're a demon and if your sealed inside me does that mean I'm a demon" said Naruto who was filled with numerous different emotions.

"No especially since I'm not a demon" said Hikari confusing Naruto even more.

"Then what are you?"

Hikari shrugs and says "who knows? I was born to humans thousands of years ago and since then others like me have been born randomly throughout time."

Remembering what she said before he had a question, "What did you mean the Shinigami wouldn't seal you?"

"The Shinigami owes me a couple big favors because of something I did a few hundred years ago I could leave here anytime I want the only reason I'm here is because the Shinigami was bored and wanted to see what I would do in this situation," Hikari said.

"So what will you do?"

"This," Hikari answered suddenly a huge amount of red chakra poured out of the cage.

Waking up Naruto found red chakra pouring out of his skin and into the corpse across the room. Surrounded by red chakra the wound from the kunai was closing and the body was shifting into a more feminine figure growing large breasts, sprouting nine long fox tails, fingernails lengthening into claws, hair growing and turning red.

After 5 minutes the body was completely formed. Long waist length hair that seemed the change shades of red as the light hit it, glowing crimson eyes soft oval shaped face with soft pink lips curled into an amused smirk at his shocked face DD-cup breasts with a slim waist.

"Come on" Hikari ordered him. Naruto nodded still dazed but soon snapped out of it.

"Were are we going?" asked Naruto.

"Leaving Konoha" she stated. They were soon walking through the dark streets doing their best to stay unnoticed by the few people still out this late at night they were soon at the gates. One of the two guards was sleeping while the other was only barley awake so Hikari had had no difficulties sneaking behind him and pressing a spot on his neck making him drop like a sack of potatoes.

They were soon out the gates and leisurely walking down the road when Hikari spoke, "Okay it'll be a few days before anyone notice your missing and actually cares so we should be out of Fire Country by then after that we'll head to whirlpool country to see if we can find anything left from your clan."

"My clan?" snapped a confused and surprised Naruto.

"Yes your clan, the Uzumaki Clan I'm not really surprised you haven't heard of it was virtually wiped out during the last Great War with only a handful of survivors left and they definitely would have kept it from you considering your bloodline."

"I have a bloodline," half asked half stated a confused Naruto.

"Yes its an extremely high affinity to water unlike any other bloodline similar to it."

"why wouldn't anyone tell me about it even Jiji?"

"Because to the you're either a threat to their power or a pawn for them to use and either way they afraid of you. Afraid of what you could become especially if you got out of their control."

"Then how do I know your not the same as them!?" shouted Naruto who was now angry that they kept so much from him even the Old Man.

"Who said I wasn't? The difference between me and them is I'm perfectly happy to let you have all the power and knowledge you want. Infact I encourage it then I won't have to save you all the time. Then again I could be lying about the entire thing a simply manipulating you. That's the thing, it's your choice be go with me or turn around and go back to Konoha were you'll never reach your full potential, were everybody hates and fears you and would be happy to see you dead, and were people are actually sending assassins after you." She bluntly told him with a shrug tone holding o emotion, "Your choice."

Naruto stared at her intensely, they both knew which he would pick, it was obvious really, so he simply walked ahead of her while calling back for her to hurry up.

"Well now that you made your choice how about I teach you a trick I learned rive hundred years ago to pass the time, " Hikari said cheerfully.


End file.
